A Twisted Little World
by georgiporgey
Summary: Here Starts a story of lying,cheating,backstabbing scandals,Love,friendship,tears,break ups,and make ups.Where worlds collide and true character is relieved.Nemi/Jelena Kanielle/Miam Jemi/Nelena so come step inside the world of the extraordinary.


**This is my first story so please comment and tell me what you think**

* * *

Ah Valentine's day, the greatest day of the year. I thought as I stepped out of the elevator into the ritzy apartment lobby; even though I am alone on this glorious day doesn't me I cant be excited. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't see the boy in my path way. I let out a little yelp as I ran right into him.

"I'm so sorry." the boy said grabbing on to my elbows to balance me.

"No, no it's my fault I wasn't paying atention." I argued as I looked up at him suddenly at a lose for words this boy was gorgeous he had beutiful Blue eyes and a gorgeous face but oddly he reminded me of someone I know.

"Hello." He said "Are you alright."

"What, oh I'm fine." I told him

"I'm Liam by the way." He said as he held out his hand.

"Miley." I told him in return taking his hand for quick handshake then dropping it.

"Do you live here?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yes and you."

"Yeah I just moved out of my mom's."

"Oh congratulations."

"Why thank you." He respond with the bow of his head."You know I was waiting for someone and you look you are on your way some where and I can't wait for my friend any longer, so would you like to walk together?" He asked taking his hand out of his pocket to scratch the back of his head.

"Sure." I agreed as we started walking out of the 20 story apartment building. "So do you have any siblings?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I have 1 sister she is turning 18 this year and I am very protective of

"Of course you are aren't all older siblings." I established peeking to the side at him trying to figure out who he reminded me of.

"Right you are." He agreed as we stopped at the corner. "Which way are you going?" He asked

"That way." I told him pointing toward Vine st.

"oh I am going this way." He told me swiviling his body toward Hollywood blvd.

"Oh ok." I replied not even making an effort to hide my disappointment.

"Well maybe we will see each other around the building."

"Yeah of course."

"Bye Miley."

"Bye Liam." I said with a wave of my hand as I turned to walk down Vine st.

_(Demi)_

"Argh I hate Valentine's Day."

"Why do you hate it so much Demi." He asked with a laugh as we sat down in our regular booth with our coffees.

"Because it is stupid and I don't even believe it is a real holiday that's why Nick." I told him as I nursed my warm rich coffee.

"But you have a boyfriend that can take you to a nice romantic dinner." He argued.

"Oh yeah and who would that be?" I asked teasing him.

"Me of course." He said with a goofy grin.

"Oh that's right." I responded intertwining our fingers together. "So I this your way of telling me you have something planned for tonigh?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't." He responded giving me a sly smile. Oh how I loved his smiles. Just as I was about to kiss him Selena and Joe slid in beside us.

"Hey guys." She sang.

"Hey." Joe said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Sel; hi Joe; where's Miles?" I asked moving my eyes between the two of them. Joe shrugged his shoulders and Selena said she didn't know. All of a sudden there was a knock on the window and there stood Miley her self smiling and waving.

"Why is she always so damn happy." I groweled. "And you 2 what is up with you two you arrive together and are really happy."

"We are aren't we." She said peeking at Joe from behind the curtain of hair infront of her face.

"Hey guys." She chirped as she slid in next to Joe and Nick.

"Hey Miles." Joe chimed.

"Um whats up with Demi?" She asked as she put her purse under the table.

"What are you talking ab- she stopped short slapping a hand over her mouth trying not to let out the giggles. I knew she was giggling at my gapping mouth and bug eyes.

"You and you together like together you and you." I exclaimed moving my finger between the two of them pointing at them.

"You and you together what Demi you are confusing us." She said leaing back into the booth cusion.

"Selena and Joe are dating." I explained to her and Nick sprayed his water all over my face.

"Sorry, and what." He exclaimed whipping the liquid off his lips.

"It just happened we stayed at the beach last night when the three of you went home, we talked we walked we fell in love." He said reaching across the table to hold Selena's hands.

"O-okay, um I am going to go order my breakfast now." I said wait for Selena to let me out and when she did I quickly grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her up with me.

"That was wired I didn't even know they liked each other." She whispered to me.

"I know." I agreed looking over my shoulder at the two of them. We finally stepped up to the counter.

* * *

**There was the first chapter hope you liked please please please review **

**love,**

**Georgia**


End file.
